Liquids (e.g., beverages, perfumes, and cleaning solutions) are often packaged in transparent containers bearing one or more physical labels which may have informative and/or decorative indicia. Labels are generally affixed (e.g., glued) to, printed on, embossed on, engraved in, or embedded within the surface of a container, generally during manufacturing. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,725,199, 2,356,399, 6,022,437, and 8,484,870. Labels may alternatively be attached to a structure within a container, e.g., a pump (as in, e.g., a soap dispenser). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,856. These labels are generally not self-supporting and are not easily (or at all) separable from the container they are attached to (or part of, in the case of embossed, engraved, or embedded labels). As a result, such labels generally do not possess or add any independent value of their own—that is, they do not possess any independent value apart from their role as an intermediary in associating the indicia they include with the container they are attached to.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a container with indicia provided on a self-supporting insert within the container to enhance, e.g., aesthetics and/or marketing potential, and/or provide additional options for conveying information (including, e.g., advertising or security-related indicia). The insert can be provided, e.g., as a collectible/novelty item which can be removed from the container before, during, or after the consumption or removal of other content (e.g., one or more liquids) (if any) present in the container. In the beverage field, considering that sugared drinks are linked to various health issues (e.g., obesity, diabetes, etc.), a packaging design that would enhance the attractiveness of bottled water, for example, could thus indirectly provide a health benefit for the population in general, and for children in particular.